Hepheastus Cabin Concert part one
by OdinAllfather
Summary: Leo and the Hephaestus Cabin have a huge concert


Hephaestus Cabin Concert.

Chapter 1 I an Troy Deckon and this a story that changed Camp Half Blood forever. I was walking with my girlfriend, Lauren, when this huge black Mastiff came out of the woods across the street and charged me and Lauren, she screamed and I just fainted. The next thing I knew I was on a cot in a what seemed like a wood room, I looked out the window and what I is something I would never forget. I saw alot of a people walking around, doing cool things like sword fighting and I think pegasus riding. Then I hear the door open and some dude on a horse walked, wait what the heck, that dude is a freaking centaur! "Hello Troy, I am Chiron and welcome to Camp Half Blood. This a camp for demigods; who are the children of the gods and mortals." That is right about the time I passed out. I finally woke up and found some clothes for me to wear, so I put them on and walked outside. Then some kid with black curly hair and a toolbelt ran into me. That sent us flying, and when we finally got back up he introduced himself as Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, a superb blacksmith etc. I told him my name when Leo started staring a my head. I look up and saw a flamming hammer above my head. I was a son of Hephaestus. Leo gave me a high five and said," Welcome to the club." He lead me to the Hephaestus cabin and I gotta tell you it is awesome. The cabin is practically a factory but only smaller. We went in and Leo showed me me bunk. He showed me all the gears and buttons, then he took me to the forge. I couldn't believe all the work going on. My cabin mates were Jake Mason ,Nyssa ,Shane ,Christopher, Harley and then Leo. I picked up a celestial bronze elven sword. It fit perfectly in my hand so I strapped it on my back and then a conch horn blew in the distance. "Dinner!" Leo cried out. I walked up the path to what seemed the mess hall. I sat with at the Hephaestus table since I was in the cabin. Dinner was made up of Texas beef, with baked beans and potatoes with gravy. I was about to dig right into my taters when Leo stopped me and told me to follow him. We went to the alter and put our best portions of our food into the fire because it was to honor the gods. Chiron introduced me to the camp and said that we would be playing capture the flag tonight because of our new arrival. Then the conch horn sounded and everyone dashed for their weapons. I pulled out my elven sword and strapped on some black armor, then strapped on my helmet. The teams were Hermes cabin, Aphrodite's Cabin, Ares cabin and Athena cabin vs. everyone else. I was on guard duty at Zeus's fist and suddenly an Ares camper came charging at me with sword. I pulled out my sword and braced my shield arm for impact. Clang! The dude's sword clashes against my shield and then I slashed at him. We got into a pretty knarly fight. We got into such an intense fight that we didn't even know that the game was over and everyone was watching us. Then I passed out from getting a shock from Clarisse's electric spear. The next day I got a brilliant idea that the Hephaestus have this huge concert at the unveiling of the Argo II. I told my idea to Leo and he asked who is going to perform and what is the song. I said we should make a Camp Half Blood band and sing some pop songs. Leo liked it and went to tell our cabin mates. A few weeks later , at the unveiling of the Argo II, we had a huge stage and explosives and everything for an awesome concert. The band was of 8 kids, Harley on the drums, Annabeth on the keys, Nico playing the electric guitar, and Percy on the bass. Jason, Leo and I were the the lead singers. Explosives went off and lots of screaming started; Harley started the beat and we began.

"Lighters"

I started out singing Bruno Mars part in Lighter

This one's for you and me, living out our dreams

We're all right where we should be

With my arms out wide I open my eyes

And now all I wanna see

Is a sky full of lighters

A sky full of lighters

Then Leo started rapping for Eminem's part

By the time you hear this I will have already spiralled up

I would never do nothing to let you cowards fuck my world up

If I was you, I would duck, or get struck like lightening,

Fighters keep fighting, put your lighters up, point em' skyward uh

Had a dream I was king, I woke up, still king...

This rap game's nipple is mine for the milking,

Till nobody else even fucking feels me, till' it kills me

I swear to god I'll be the fucking illest in this music

There is or there ever will be, disagree?

Feel free, but from now on I'm refusing to ever give up

The only thing I ever gave up's using no more excuses

Excuse me if my head is too big for this building

And pardon me if I'm a cocky prick but you cocks are slick

Poppin shit on how you flipped ya life around, crock-o-shit

Who you dicks try to kid, flipped dick, you did the opposite

You stayed the same, cause cock backwards is still cock you pricks

I love it when I tell em shove it

Cause it wasn't that long ago when Marshall sat, flustered, lack lustered

Cause he couldn't cut mustard, muster up nothing

Brain fuzzy, cause he's buzzin', woke up from that buzz

Now you wonder why he does it, how he does it

Wasn't cause he had buzzards circlin' around his head

Waiting for him to drop dead, was it?

Or was it, cause them bitches wrote him off

Little hussy ass, scuzzes, fuck it, guess it doesn't matter now, does it

What difference it make?

What it take to get it through your thick skulls

That this ain't some bullshit

People don't usually come back this way

From a place that was dark as I was in

Just to get to this place

Now let these words be like a switch blade to a haters rib cage

And let it be known from this day forward

I wanna just say thanks cause your hate is what gave me the strength

So let em bic's raise cause I came with 5'9' but I feel like I'm 6'8?

Me:

This one's for you and me, living out our dreams

We're all right where we should be

With my arms out wide I open my eyes

And now all I wanna see

Is a sky full of lighters

A sky full of lighters

Then Jason sang Royce Da 5'9 part:

By the time you hear this I'll probably already be outtie

I advance like going from toting iron to going and buying 4 or 5 of the homies the iron man Audi

My daddy told me slow down, boy, you goin to blow it

And I ain't gotta stop the beat a minute

To tell Shady I love him the same way that he did Dr Dre on the Chronic

Tell him how real he is or how high I am

Or how I would kill for him for him to know it

I cried plenty tears, my daddy got a bad back

So it's only right that I write till he can march right into that post office and tell em to hang it up

Now his career's Lebron's jersey in 20 years

I'll stop when I'm at the very top

You shitted on me on your way up

It's 'bout to be a scary drop

Cause what goes up must come down

You going down on something you don't wanna see like a hairy box

Every hour, happy hour now

Life is wacky now

Used to have to eat the cat to get the pussy

Now I'm just the cats meooww, ow

Classic cow, always down for the catch weight like Pacquiao

Ya'll are doomed

I remember when T-Pain ain't wanna work with me

My car starts itself, parks itself and autotunes

Cause now I'm in the Aston

I went from having my city locked up

To getting treated like Kwame Kilpatrick

And now I'm fantastic

Compared to a weed high

And y'all niggas just gossipin' like bitches on a radio and TV

See me, we fly

Y'all buggin out like Wendy Williams staring at a bee-hive

And how real is that

I remember signing my first deal and now I'm the second best I can deal with that

Now Bruno can show his ass, without the MTV awards gag

Me:

You and I know what it's like to be kicked down

Forced to fight

But tonight we're alright

So hold up your light

Let it shine

Cause this one's for you and me, living out our dreams

We're all right where we should be

With my arms out wide I open my eyes

And now all I wanna see

Is a sky full of lighters

A sky full of lighters

Then Jason started singing Fire Burning

hawty fire burning on the dance floor, whoa

(Fire burning, fire burning)

What a gwaan!

Kingston, let's go, hey!

RedOne, hey, hey

Shawty got that super thing

Hotter than the sun in the south in Spain

Got me soon as I walked through the door

My pocket started tickling

The way she drop it low, that thang

Got me wan' spend my money on her, her

She get it, pop it, lock it, drop it, that birthday cake

Got a candle, need to blow that crazy flame away

Now take my red, black card and my jewelry

Shawty is cool like the fire, cool like fire

Somebody call 911!

Shawty fire burning on the dance floor, whoa

I gotta cool her down

She wan' bring the roof to ground

On the dance floor, whoa

She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor

That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor

She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor

That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor

(Fire burning, fire burning)

That body is a masterpiece

The order is one in every hundred years

But ain't no doubt I'm taking it home, home

[Incomprehensible]

Little mama game is about to change

She'll be on covers over the world

She get it, pop it, lock it, drop it, that birthday cake

Got a candle, need to blow that crazy flame away

Now take my red, black card and my jewelry

[- From: . -]

Shawty is cool like the fire, cool like fire

Somebody call 911!

Shawty fire burning on the dance floor, whoa

I gotta cool her down

She wan' bring the roof to ground

On the dance floor, whoa

She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor

That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor

She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor

That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor

She got that fire in the dance

That'll make them fellas run around, hey!

No exit from the dance floor

So them boys wan' more, hey!

She got that fire in the dance

That'll make them fellas run around

(Madem, get out my way, everybody, sing it now, hey!)

No exit from the dance floor

So them boys wan' more

(What a gwaan? Let's go! Madem, let's go, hey!)

She get it, pop it, lock it, drop it, that birthday cake

Got a candle, need to blow that crazy flame away

Now take my red, black card and my jewelry

Shawty is cool like the fire, cool like fire

Somebody call 911!

Shawty fire burning on the dance floor, whoa

I gotta cool her down

She wan' bring the roof to ground

On the dance floor, whoa

She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor

That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor

She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor

That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor

Somebody call 911!

(Troy's pov) Then a huge wall of fire shot up into the air behind us. It was so freaking awesome. I was loving this concert. The camp was going insane and I saw that the gods had even come. I saw Hephaestus and he had the biggest smile on his ugly face.


End file.
